


The Ghost Of You

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Demons, Ghosts, Human, It's based off buzzfeed unsolved supernatural, Like Roman is shane's funny side, Logan is the skeptic side of shane, M/M, Paranormal, Thomas and patton are ghosts, Virgil is like ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: Human AU! When Roman, Virgil and Logan go ghost hunting in an abandoned house they come across two ghosts Patton and Thomas who decide they like them and attached themselves to the men following them home, thus funny situations and angst ensue, though they werent the only ones left in that house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is heavily based off Buzzfeed Unsovled Supernatural where Virgil is like Ryan and Roman/Logan are the funny/skeptical ones like Shane, i hope y'all enjoy it! it will get darker later on and i'll probs put the tw in the tags before the start of each chapter.

They were always told to never go near that house at the end of the street.

Their parents said that something very bad happened there years ago and even though it had laid abandoned, untouched for nearly a decade, rumours and stories flew around about that place.

“It’s haunted” someone said.

“There was a horrible murder” others gossiped.

“I once saw blood run down the walls” one person remarked, though none of this had been proven. All three teens were forbidden from going anywhere near it, not that it ever stopped them… well most of them.

“Hurry up specs!” Roman roared after his bespectacled nerdy friend, who was dragging his feet behind him.

“I never agreed to this!” Logan called back from behind.

“Two against one!” Virgil retorted as Roman continued to drag him by the hand to the end of the street.

At sixteen the three friends had been inseparable since infant school, though they all had their differences they decided that’s what made them a great team.

Roman Prince the dramatic, theatre geek, though the theatre thing was very recent, he was always up for a laugh and cared immensely about his two friends.

Virgil Summers , the anxious yet sassy emo who was obsessed with anything of supernatural origin.

And then there was Logan Fray the intelligent, calm collective cynic of the groupt. Though some may argue he’s the one that keeps the other two in line a lot of the time, but somehow today was not one of those times.

Despite his protests to the other two, their minds had been made up. It started with a game of truth or dare, that escalated into a bet and they had somehow ended up outside of the ‘haunted’ house at the end of the street.

Dam Logan hated that game.

“Go on hot topic! $20 says you can’t go into that house and stay in it for 5 minutes” Roman coaxed.

Virgil thought this had been a great idea and a great way to earn a quick buck, but as he stood on the edge of the driveway and looked up at the house he was beginning to have second thoughts. Despite it being derelict it looked pretty good from the outside, the inside however…

He stood there biting his lip, he wanted to do it really he did, ghosts and demons had always fascinated him and he had always wanted to communicate with one. Despite his anxiety telling him it was a bad idea, weighing it all up in his head, he finally turned to Roman.

“If I die in there princey then I’m haunting the fuck out of you” Roman grinned at him as Logan caught up to them.

“Virgil, this is a ridiculous idea, we need to end this experiment It’s not safe.”

“Says who?” Roman scoffed.

“Everyone!” Logan argued as he looked positively dumbfounded at Roman’s nonchalant attitude towards this, Virgil raised his eyebrow at him.

“you don’t believe in ghosts so why are you worried?” Logan adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

“Whilst it is true that I don’t believe…apparitions can exist, the house may otherwise need much repair work and therefore will not be safe to enter, under those circumstances, it could lead to injury and or other life-threatening scenarios” Before Virgil could think about what he said, Roman interrupted.

“Oh hush pocket protector he’ll be fine! double or nothing!” he held up two twenty-dollar bills and Virgil slowly grinned and pushed all his anxious thoughts to the back of his mind.

“you’re on!” he shook Roman’s hand before pushing his own into his pockets, pulling his purple plaid hoodie around himself even tighter and headed towards the front door of the house. He inhaled deeply then placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed.

The door slowly creaked open as Virgil stood in the entrance hesitant, gradually stepping inside, making his way down a small hallway he was greeted with a rather dishevelled living room.

Dust covered the couch and a broken wooden coffee table lay on the ground, it looked like it had almost been split in two. A staircase stood by the living room and to the left of him stood a small kitchen with a stove which looked almost ancient by today’s standards. It’s off-white nearly brown colour stained the counters next to it as Virgil looked around.

He thanked the heavens he wasn’t in full darkness as the windows despite them being encompassed with mold and dead flies, still let some sunlight shine through. Taking a few more strides further into the living room he made sure not touch anything, it was all gross anyway, looking around he felt…off.

“He-hello?” no answer. he glanced around again, it felt like someone was watching him and he swore he heard a low growl at one point, his heart had started racing but with excitement or fear he couldn’t tell anymore as he tried to control his breathing.

Bringing his hoodie up to his mouth as to not breath in a crapload of dust, he ran up the wooden staircase which luckily for him didn’t cave through thanks to his skinny ass, coming to the top of the stairs he found a bathroom and a bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, he found a double bed, a wooden wardrobe and a desk sitting in the corner, all once again covered with dust and god knows what else. Looking down he could see the carpet in here had been torn, like there had been a struggle of some kind.

Not wanting to think of the horrors this house had once bared within its walls, Virgil carried onto the wardrobe opening it, there was mostly empty coat hangers save for two. On one hung a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle, and the other hung a light blue polo shirt, his heart sunk at the thought of these two pieces of garments belonging to the people who lived here before…who had died here as well.

“those poor people” he muttered to himself, as sadness bubbled up inside him.

_THUD_

His heart skipped a beat as he stayed rooted to the spot, that…that sounded like it came from downstairs, slowly and quietly closing the wardrobe doors he silently creeped to the landing and sneaked down the stairs holding his breath.

“Is there anyone here with me?” his voice was shaky as he spoke, trying not to freak out.

_THUD_

The wall banged next to him and he jumped a mile away from it, he heard that growl again.

“uh I’m sorry for what happened to you! I-“

_THUD_

He jumped again as a thud was heard from the front door, the front door suddenly swung open making a bang into the wall opposite. Virgil screamed as he whirled around to see Roman laughing his ass off.

“oh my god that was great!” Roman howled as Virgil stormed up to him and punched him on the arm.

“you fucking asshole!” he punched him again and shoved Roman out the door, as the sun hit his pale face. Romam continued giggling holding his knuckle in his mouth to stifle them, as Virgil paced the front lawn of the house.

“C’mon it was pretty funny!”

“I swear dude- just-“ Virgil couldn’t get his words out, the more Roman tried to stifle his laughter the more annoyed he felt, who was he kidding? Did he really think he was close to seeing a ghost?

Probably not.

“Virgil are you quite alright?” Logan enquired placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulder gently. Euxhaling

 Virgil looked at him and a small smile tugged at his lips.

“I’ll be ok” he replied.

“Did anything happen in there?” his bespectacled friend asked, he thought for a moment before answering.

“Nothing out of the ordinary” he answered as he looked at Roman and realized something, he smirked and made his way towards him.

“I did my time, cough up princey” he demanded as he held his hand out to him. Roman's laughter ceased as he saw Virgil’s hand, he groaned.

“ohh fine! Worth it though!” he pulled out the two twenty dollar bills from his jean pocket and Virgil snatched them up.

“Thanks sir sing a lot” He held out his hand once more, Roman grabbed it and was pulled to his feet.

“You’re such a jerk” Virgil remarked as Roman smirked at him.

“You love me really” he batted his eyes at him and was met with a small shove.

“I get the front door crap but how did you do the other things?” he asked curiously.

“What other things?” Roman looked confused as he walked off before Virgil could react.

* * *

 

**10 YEARS LATER**

10 years had passed and the incident with the house was all but nearly forgotten by Roman and Logan, though Virgil held on to that memory.

The three men sailed through the rest of high school and eventually university together, Roman majoring in theatre and Film, Logan majoring in English literature and Virgil majoring in journalism.

After graduation, they decided it would be best to move in together realizing that rent would be a hell of a lot cheaper living together than on their own, and eventually found a small apartment on the outskirts of LA.

Virgil found a graduate job at a media company and started working on his own articles, mainly about the supernatural world, eventually, he managed to get the other two jobs there too with Roman working in the video section and Logan working with Virgil writing articles and scripts for videos.

“Uh guys…” he caught both men’s attention as they turned to him from the each of there desks within there cubicles.

Logan raised an eyebrow at him “Is everything ok Virgil?” He had to breach this carefully.

“So uh my boss is letting me do my own project for an article and I said about something supernatural related, and that you guys would help me” he winced and closed his eyes expecting rejection and sure enough.

“I can’t do that, I have other projects that need my attention and besides why did you tell him that we can help?” Logan removed his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“C’mon specs, sounds like an adventure, this could be the chance for some fun!” Roman mused as he walked by slapping Logan’s back.

Logan fell forwards slightly with a gasp and glared at both of them. Virgil sat down in the cubicle opposite him swinging on his chair slightly fidgeting with a stress ball.

“I don’t know, just thought it would be good, spirits and stuff, I love that kind of shit”

“Yes, exactly you love that…stuff, not me, not rom-“ Roman gave an offended gasp.

“Hey, I may not be as into this supernatural stuff as you are Virgil here but I’m not as sceptical as you Logan”

“Then where _do you_ stand?” Logan eyed him.

“We get to fuck with demons… that sounds like a fun adventure to me” Roman grinned.

“Oh Jesus Christ…” Virgil let out under his breath.

“No demon fucking princey!” he said sternly wagging his finger at him.

Logan groaned and rolled his head over his chair he leaned forward as Virgil wheeled his chair over with his feet to Logan’s desk, Roman leaned on it and listened.

“Okay, say hypothetically I do agree to this, _why?_ ”

“You would get to do all the boring stuff like the research!” Roman divulged.

Logan’s eyes lit up behind his glasses, then the light vanished.

“Falsehood. Research is not boring, but I am intrigued, continue.” he gestured his hand.

“Well…you got me the believer, you the cynic- Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Virgil continued.

“And Roman the…in-between?” he asked himself, Roman grinned.

“I bring much needed comic relief to otherwise scary situations!”

“Yep! That!” Virgil pointed at Roman and looked back at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Look buddy I know you’re like sceptical about all of this but at least open your mind a bit, who knows maybe you might see something that’ll change your view” Virgil encouraged, and Logan stared at him as a warm smile slowly came to his face.

“Awesome! We are so doing this!” Virgil said excitedly as he punched the air.

“Shall I get on with the research then?” Logan enquired as Virgil got back to his computer.

“Actually I got this one covered” Virgil placed a small stack of papers on Logan’s desk, picking them up he read.

“494 Skylar avenue? But that’s-“ Roman looked over Logan’s shoulders as his eyes grew wide.

“Our hometown!” he squealed as he finished Logan’s sentence for him.

“Yup, gather your things boys, we’re going home”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Virgil and Logan investigate the haunted house from all those years ago and make some startling discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ya’ll! and gotta say this got a lot darker than I anticipated it being so I’m sorry for that! also to note the way Roman says “Demon” is pretty much the way Shane says it in the series xD Dunno why it cracks me up and Deceit is mentioned in this chapter his name will be Dorian in this AU and throughout it, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Warnings: descriptions of murder, Swearing, Deceit (mentioned), let me know if there is anything else!

“C’mon Ro!” Virgil huffed as all three men scurried through the airport wheeling their suitcases behind them.

There was an air of tension surrounding the group after a 6 hour flight which included Roman freaking out upon seeing their plane number was 180.

“Have you SEEN Final Destination?” Roman squeaked. Virgil was already anxious enough without that dork making him more so.

Luckily Logan had diffused the situation quickly by stating “no need to worry Roman the odds of dying in a plane crash are statistically one in eleven million”

"That’s still one!” Roman shouted dramatically. Virgil rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm to the checkout desk.

All three of them were frazzled, after one taxi ride, a  flight with a stop in between that, now they were finally on the ground back in their hometown and boy did it feel good to be back on home soil again.

Stepping out the airport helped as the cool breeze hit their faces, chucking their suitcases into a rental car, Virgil got in the driver's seat slamming the door closed, he wanted to get to their Air BnB and at least have some time to recuperate before tonight.

Arriving at their rental place, they made their way inside and dumped their suitcases in their respective rooms. Virgil opened his and started laying out devices on his bed as Logan entered his room and leaned on the door frame looking at the objects that Virgil was picking up inquisitively.

“What’s all this?” he questioned as Virgil finished laying everything out.

"These” he said as he closed his suitcase and kicked it under the bed.

“are our tools for tonight” Logan raised his eyebrow at him.

“Enlighten me?”

Virgil knew Logan hated not knowing things, so he gladly explained, feeling somewhat superior that he knew more about this subject than he did.

“So you got this thing” Virgil held up a square box device, pressed a button and red light turned on.

“It’s an EMF meter, measures electromagnetic fields within a certain radius, also measures temperature” Logan nodded completely focused soaking in all of this information like sponge. He chucked it back on the bed after explaining its usage and picked up another black box it looked like a portable radio.

“and this is a spirit box, it sends out radio signals at a certain frequency and could allow us to talk to a spirit if need be” he tossed it back on the bed.

“and this here” he said picking up a small black box with a lens in.

“is what we call a camera” he spoke in a condensing tone grinning as Logan looked at him like he was already done.

“I know what a camera is Virgil” both men laughed softly as a comfortable silence fell between them. Virgil started packing everything into a rucksack, zipping it shut he then eyed up Logan suspiciously.

“Anyway why do you care what equipment we use? Thought you didn’t believe in this stuff?”

As if bought back to reality by social interaction rather than soaking in knowledge. Logan blinked and understood the question, he went back to his composed usual state.

“I don’t, simply put it is scientifically impossible for any entities to exist in this world, in a 2000 study,  a cognitive neuroscientist from laurentlan university in Canada used electromagnetic fields to stimulate the brain of a forty five year old man who’d reported previous spirits and with the magnetic fields, the researchers were able to conjure a similar apparitions that the man had seen years before” He finished looking rather pleased with himself as Virgil sighed.

“So, you just think that’s it, nothing happens after you die?” he asked sounding monotone.

“yes” 

“That’s depressing.” Virgil muttered out loud mainly to himself, he could see that Logan looked somewhat hurt by this comment, and he quickly tried to correct it.

“That’s not- I mean- just I guess try to keep an open mind like I said before?” Logan nodded.

“if need be then I will concede if we actually find substantial evidence” now it was time for Virgil to nod as he smiled at his nerdy friend thinking how much he really did care for both of them.

* * *

 

As they pulled into the driveway of the abandoned place, the street lamps illuminated the outside of it, at night time it makes the house appear much more sinister.

All three got out the car and looked up at the house. Virgil felt uneasy slightly knowing what had happened ten years ago now…wow had it really been that long? He shook himself out of his nostalgic thoughts and turned his friends.

“Okay let’s get in and set stuff up, Logan you’re on the camera, I’ll do sound stuff and Roman you…do whatever you do best” Roman grinned, as they walked up to the door.

Virgil pushed it and it slowly creaked open, the boys turned their flashlights on as they entered and Virgil swore it had looked worse than when he was first there.

Ten years does that to a place but this looked a lot messier, the narrow kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it as all the pots, pans and whatever had been left there was no sprawled all over the kitchen floor and the cupboard doors lay open bare. 

“Welcome to creepsville boys” Roman whispered as they went further down the hallway three flashlights moved around the open living room, as the sofa and still broken coffee table from all those years ago, only now it appeared more broken like someone had hit it with a sledgehammer bits of it lay splintered on the ground.

“Be careful guys” Virgil announced as he manoeuvred around the wooden splinters and lay his rucksack on the couch.

He pulled a few folded pieces of paper from the rucksack and handed Logan the go pro camera with a stick that it screwed onto to make it less shaky.

Virgil looked around the dark room flashing the light in all areas, squinting in the darkness he had an extremely uneasy feeling that he felt like a pair of eyes were watching them.

It was unbearably silent, his breath hitched as Roman put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, this calmed him down a bit as he turned to Logan who looked ready enough with the camera.

He turned the sound on to record his voice, if they were filming here then they were going to need some kind of back story for the audience plus Roman and Logan needed to know what had happened before they started doing anything stupid…Roman mostly.

Virgil sat down on the couch as a bit of dust escaped it, he unfolded the paper and held it shakily in his hands looking up at the other two.

“Time for a history lesson” he switched on the audio recorder and started reading to them from the paper.

_“On November 2 nd 1997 two friends moved into 494 skylar avenue, Thomas Sanders 29 and Patton Prairie 26.  Both men were described as very friendly and all around nice people by their peers, their neighbours described them as “very nice boys, they were always looking out for each other and everyone in the neighbourhood said how kind and caring they were, they both always had a smile on ther face”. Soon after moving in though, they described witnessing paranormal activity to their families, such as lights dimming, scratching on the walls and sometimes they said they heard what sounded like growling-“_

“Like a lion?” Roman snorted as Virgil glared at him adjusting the paper in his hand.

“More like a demon” he retorted, Roman laughed as he looked around the place.

“Demahn, Demahn!” He called out and snickered.

“Dude stop it! Virgil snapped but was clearly suppressing a half laugh at Roman’s antics.

“Look let me just get on with this okay, just stop…antagonizing it” he sighed returning to the paper, Roman pushed his hands into his pockets suppressing a giggle.

_“After one night, in particular, Patton had told his mother that he felt an eerie presence next to there bed so she called them in a medium in to exorcise whatever the presence was, it was performed and for a while everything seemed fine. Until on the afternoon on November 2 nd, 1998 exactly one year after the men had moved in, three men were found brutally murdered-“_

“Three? I thought there were two” Logan inquired

“Yeah alright I’m getting to that!” Virgil huffed at him.

_“Thomas, Patton and a third person were found dead by a friend who said they were meant to be meeting them that day. Patton was found with multiple stab wounds in his body whilst Thomas was eerily found lying next to him, it was described “as if he was trying to hug him”, having nearly the exact same wounds as his friend._

Roman and Logan shifted uncomfortably at this piece of information and Roman glanced around the living room suspiciously.

_“Upstairs in the bedroom a third body was found, he would later be identified as a friend of theirs, Dorian Bennett, family have said that they had a bit of a rocky friendship but they still cared for each other. Dorian had been seen by neighbours hanging out with the two men quite frequently before they died-“_

“He did it!” Roman assumed.

“And how have you come to this conclusion?” Logan remarked.

“C’mon it’s obvious! They had a rocky friendship, he was seen hanging out with a lot more before they died, maybe an argument happened or something and he killed them, then himself! There you go I solved it!”

Virgil glared at him.

“No you didn’t solve anything because he was found with his neck snapped” Virgil smirked at him with a knowing stare that he had proven Roman wrong who had shut up giving him a pouty look, he shook his head and continued.

_"Although neighbours, friends and family were questioned about there deaths, with no DNA found at the scene of the crime and no leads as to what happened. No one knows what went down within that houses’ walls but ever since people have described seeing a man wear glasses appearing in the kitchen, there’s been male laughter heard as well as screams, growling and banging on the walls, one person even said they heard someone singing Disney songs-“_

Roman let out a high pitch wheeze.

“I-I’m sorry…just- imagine walking into the kitchen and you just hear far away a echo rendition of let it go, I mean man those ghosts have good taste!” Roman declared, Virgil glared at him as he opened his mouth to continue he was interrupted again.

“Okay we get it!, enough we get the picture man, two friends, Demahn!” Roman snickered again at his pronunciation of the word demon, “and mysterious deaths, shall we get started with what you wanted to do?”

Virgil thinks for a moment before setting the papers down “okay, you guys ready?”

“As we’ll ever be” Logan replied as he pressed the recording button, everything was silent for a moment before Virgil spoke.

“Is there anyone here with us right now?” He asked nervously slightly pulling his hoodie tighter around himself, he held his breath.

Nothing.

Suddenly Roman piped up loudly making Virgil jump.

“C’mon demahn! Do something! If you want to hurt us bang on the walls!”

“DUDE! What the fuck are you doing!?” Virgil yelled in fear as Roman and Logan (to Virgil’s surprise) suppressed a laugh. Virgil raised his eyebrows at him as Logan composed himself once more.

“I apologize, Virgil, but Roman does have a humorous way of looking at his situation, and whilst I may be biased with the whole ‘non believer’ aspect I can still appreciate that the… demahn-“ Roman was now howling with laughter as Logan was trying to suppress his in order to not make the camera shake. 

“That’s the _spirit_ , Logan!”  Roman starting chortling again at his own pun, Virgil was now giving them both daggers.

“You’re both assholes” he declared.

“Why did I even bring you here?” he asked himself as he rubbed his face in annoyance, exhaling a large breath, both of the men’s laughter were suddenly cut short as multiple loud bangs on the wall echoed throughout the house. It was so loud that Virgil jumped and shuffled backwards closer to the other two and Roman let out a dramatic scream, whilst Logan on the other hand remained calm and collected.

“Now you’ve done it” Virgil whispered towards the other two.

“What did I tell you, don’t fuck with a demon!” he snapped at both of them.

“It was probably the wind, this house is very old therefore it will be in need of repair work” Logan replied coolly.

“Wind is not that strong dude, and there’s no sign of a hurricane hitting here anytime soon!” Virgil hissed at him under his breath whilst trying to calm himself.

Subtle footsteps were heard from the kitchen as Virgil looked towards it, he grabbed Roman’s hand subconsciously as he breathed in and held for seven seconds before exhaling for eight.

“You got that on film, right?” Virgil checked with Logan and he nodded. Virgil gestured to Roman with his arm pointing at something, but Roman couldn’t understand what he was trying to say Virgil continued nodding.

“Grab the fucking spirit box thing!”.

“Oh!” once Roman understood he ran over to the bag laying on the couch, took out the spirit box and handed it to Virgil who shakily turned it on. A loud static noise rang through the house as Roman covered his ears and all three of them winced at the sound cutting through the air.

“Oh Jesus Christ! Does it have to be that loud!” Roman whined over the noise as Virgil nodded as he looked around the room with his flashlight he bravely stepped forward and addressed the room.

“If there are any spirits with us tonight then please make yourself known, we’re sorry about what happened to you”

“ _i-cant-“_ two syllables seemed to cut through the static, Virgil looked to the other two who didn’t seem convinced.

“did you just-“ Roman shook his head.

“All I heard was gibberish that could be any radio channel” Virgil sighed exasperatedly at his friend's skepticism as he changed the knob on the radio to a more easier channel to hear.

“Okay, is there anyone here?  We have this box and you can talk to us through it”

Static.

Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair when another voice broke through the static

_“Hello”_

All three men looked at each other in horror and it was clear that they had all heard the exact same thing, Roman and Logan moved closer to Virgil and listened intently to the box, all three were now listening intently.

“Ca-Can you tell us your name?” Virgil asked it.

The static on the box didn’t seem to change for a minute, they all glanced at each other holding their breaths until a distinct voice on the box echoed through the house.

_“Thomas”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr (if you want!) i useally post there first :) @timeywimeygalaxy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Virgil, and Logan meet one of the ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! here’s chapter three, it’s a bit shorter than the last two but I hope you all like it! I tried to make it more humorous and I guess it does kinda have some dark humor, but you know puns and stuff xD so yeah…hope you enjoy!

“You-your name is Thomas?” Virgil stammered, now feeling both terrified yet excited to actually be communicating with a spirit.

“Yes” came back a distorted voice, he looked to Roman and Logan who were still in shock at what was unfolding before them.

“Right” Virgil paused so many questions raced through his head.

How _did you die?_

_Is there anyone else here with you?_

_What happened to your friends?_

Finally, he settled on the one that was burning him the most.

“How- how did you die?” it was barely audible but they all awaited the response with anticipation but no reply came.

Just static.

“I knew it! Was just a fluke we probably patched into a stray radio channel” Roman groaned, snatching the device from Virgil’s hands ignoring his protest whilst doing so and switched it off.

The room fell silent as the three men now very pale, or maybe it was the light of their torches? stared at each other in the dark, one trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Whilst the other two were already trying to think of a scientific solution to what they had all just witnessed, Virgil scowled at Roman.

“That wasn’t a stray channel and you know it! God guys what is it going to take to prove it you!” He felt his voice rising now.

“You want evidence yet when it’s presented to you, you shout bullshit!”

A small gasp was heard behind them.

“Now, now son language!” all three men screamed, Roman’s one being the loudest and probably the girliest.

They all bunched together and backed away still screaming as the fourth figure had joined in on the screaming now too. It stumbled backwards from the kitchen counter it had been leaning on clearly startled.

Logan shined his flashlight to where the figure once stood but it had vanished, scanning the room quickly Virgil’s head flicked from one side of the room to the next, with all three of them standing together shoulder to shoulder they didn’t seem to notice a fourth figure standing next to Roman.

“What are we looking for?” it whispered to them and it seemed to have taken a few seconds for them to register with each other that the voice they had just heard didn’t belong to any of them.

It felt like everything was in slow motion as they all looked towards Roman, who looked to his side in horror his mouth ajar, he froze rooted to his spot, his face growing paler by the second with the spirit standing before them.

He was wearing black thick-rimmed glasses almost identical to Logan’s actually, whilst donning a light blue polo shirt and simply stood there nearly beaming at them.

His smile was so bright almost like sunshine, his sandy blonde hair messily falling over his face slightly obscuring a small smattering of freckles over his nose he smiled at them gingerly as he adjusted his hair to reveal hazel eyes.

“Hi!” the glasses-clad ghost said cheerfully and waved enthusiastically.  

This proved too much for Roman as his flashlight fell to the ground with a soft thud, his eyes rolled back in his head as he almost crashed to the ground unconscious.

“Roman!” the emo yelled as he caught him and slowly lowered him down, grabbing a dusty pillow from the couch to support his head this caused a chain reaction, as the stranger now started getting emotional.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten him!” the apparition cried, it sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

 _Great_  Virgil thought  _just what we need an **emotionally unstable**  ghost._

“Roman!” Virgil called again hoping to wake him but he didn’t stir, he sighed looking up at the man standing before him and slowly rose, glancing over at Logan who was looking extremely pale but wasn’t taking his eyes off of the thing that stood before them, completely unresponsive to Roman’s fainting spell.

“Is he going to be ok?” the Spector asked with much concern in his voice.

“He’ll be fine, he’ll probably come too in a few moments I guess being proven wrong can do that to a person” Virgil smirked. 

“But you didn’t faint?” the ghost said cocking his head looking past Virgil at Logan who’s eyes were still fixated on him, he went to open his mouth but was seemingly lost for words.

This was a sight to behold, not only seeing an actual ghost but Logan being speechless for the first time in life.

Virgil made a mental note to store this memory away he never wanted to forget this moment, mainly for ammo but who could blame him?. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he shined his flashlight to the figure, who still looked very worried if slightly confused.

“Thomas?” Virgil asked slightly confused but the spirit shook his head

“Oh no that’s my friend I’m Patton!” he beamed once again but Virgil could’ve sworn he saw something flash behind those eyes. Hurt maybe? Anger? He couldn’t tell but maybe he could try and find out.

“How did-“ he was interrupted by Roman’s groaning indicating he was coming too, all three of them looked towards him. Even Logan was paying attention now having finally ripped his eyes away from Patton. He crouched down next to where Roman lay and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead.

“You’re going to be fine Roman, would you like to try and sit on the couch?”

He mumbled out some sort of response nodding as both Virgil and Logan grabbed either arm and helped him to sit down. Color was starting to return to his cheeks as put his head between his legs, breathing deeply he looked at Patton again, and managed to squeak out.

“Are you a ghost?”

“Well…” Patton pondered for a moment.

“Yes I  _spectrelate_  I am” he confirmed still smiling as brightly as ever, there was something about it though, Virgil thought it seemed fake also was… was that a freaking ghost pun?

“How are you here?” Logan piped up finally making the other two jump at the sudden finding of his voice, he’d be quiet for so long he might have well have been a ghost himself.

“Where’s that Thomas guy?” Virgil wondered.

“How did you die?” Roman spluttered out.

Seemingly scared by the bunch of questions these strangers were now hurling at him, he backed away a little bit. His smile faltered and now that he thought about it they were the ones who came into his home after all so shouldn’t it be the other way around, shouldn’t he be the one questioning them?

He was thankful that Virgil noticed how uncomfortable he suddenly became at the barrel of questions, and put his hands up to the other two who were spitballing questions between each other.

“Guys! We need to back off” the other two stopped talking and looked at Patton who was now hugging himself with his arms, glancing down at the ground he looked like he was about to cry again.

“Oh uh…sorry” Roman mumbled and Logan nodded, they were both still struggling with processing everything they had recently wwitnessed.To be honest Virgil couldn’t blame them, being skeptics their whole lives and then  seeing something like this  _would_ make someone have an existential crisis.

Virgil turned to Patton once more who seemed to have recovered from the momentarily lapse in his happy façade.

“Hey Patton, can I just ask you one thing?”

“Sure kiddo!”

“We spoke to Thomas earlier, but he stopped talking when we asked about his death, we didn’t mean to offend him…is he going to be ok?" the emo inquired.

“I think I’ll live” a deep voice echoed behind them all.

 _Heh, Ghost pun._  Thomas thought to himself grinning.

It was now Logan’s turn to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it and you all know who we’ll be meeting in the next chapter ;) peace out! <3 
> 
> If you like the story then feel free to follow my Tumblr @timeywimeygalaxy, I usually post this on there first! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Logan, and Virgil meet Thomas.

Seemingly now unable to comprehend the fact that they were now communicating with two spirits, Logan tumbled onto the couch with a soft thud. Nearly landing on Roman who squeaked and shifted quickly to this left as dust particles danced around the two of them.

The camera fell to the side of the couch next to him, Roman grabbed it and saw it displayed a low battery sign and in that instant, it died in his hands.

“Oh, my goodness!” Patton yelped as he ran over to where Logan lay, he dropped to his knees next to the bespectacled human as Roman waved a hand in front of Logan’s face to check he was completely unconscious.

Having now recovered from his own fainting spell, though still looking very shaken he glanced at Patton who looked so upset once again at doing this to someone.

Roman shifted uncomfortably and decided he wanted to be closer to Virgil, he set the camera down on the arm of the couch and left Patton who was now waving his hand in a fanning motion in front of Logan’s face.

“Jesus Christ…” muttered Virgil shining his flashlight between Logan and Thomas. Roman had joined his side now eyeing the second spirit that had appeared.

He had soft brown hair that was quite similar to Patton’s style wise though he had a splash of purple on his fringe, his chocolate brown eyes looked very warm and friendly, he was wearing a pink shirt with a gold star in the middle and it hit Virgil that these were the clothes these two had  _died in._

 _Guess they had more than one of their favorite garment_ Virgil thought as a wave of sadness washed over him, he glanced back up at Thomas who gave them a lopsided smile whilst at the same time seeming shy in himself but it seemed to give him an air of mystery.

Virgil noted all of these observations storing them away in his brain for later, Virgil also noticed the way that Thomas held himself, his body language seemed similar to his own.

_Can ghosts still have anxiety after they die? If so, then he was fucked._

“You’re Thomas?” Virgil asked

“Last time I checked,” Thomas remarked, now bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, Virgil’s face fell.

_Sarcastic little shit._

He and Roman glanced at each other what do you say in a situation like this?

_Sorry, you were brutally murdered but hey can we film both of you?_

That was their entire aim of going there anyway, but they were all still reeling from Patton’s reveal, and Virgil was sure Logan was going to have a proper meltdown once he awoke.

“Uh… hi” Roman finally spoke up interrupting the silent awkwardness that had been building much to Virgil’s relief.

“Hiya” a small mischievous smile slowly pulled at the spirit’s lips, quickly as it came it left he then nodded to Logan.

“Is he going to be alright?” Thomas enquired now with concern in his voice.

“Uh yeah he should be” Roman was still trying to find his voice still gawking as this young man stood in front of them. Luckily he seemed patient enough understanding that this was going to take some time for the three men to fully process everything.

I mean it’s not every day that he gets to speak to humans, so this was more than intriguing, also a chance to have some fun and these three seemed like the perfect candidates for a bit of poltergeist mischief Thomas thought to himself seemingly lost in his feelings.

Virgil stepped forward hesitantly towards him

“Thomas?”

“hm?” he was brought back to the situation at hand as the flashlight was shined towards his chest.

“So…what happened here? it’s kind of been a mystery for 20 years now, you think…you could give us any answers. Either of you?” Virgil winced asking this knowing that both the spirits could instantly vanish and cut off communication at any point. But they so desperately wanted to know if anything to get closure on this, maybe they could help their families or tell them something that could help ease the pain of there loss?

As Virgil thought this, he was surprised to hear Thomas’s voice in the air again.

“I…” Virgil noticed that Thomas stole a glance at Patton who met his eyes with sadness, it was like he wanted to say but couldn’t, his mouth hanging open the words were on the tip of his tongue until he finally sighed.

“I’m sorry….I don’t remember”

_Liar._

Virgil could always tell when someone was lying but whatever reason these spirits had to do so was beyond him, he glanced down disappointed as a long exhale came out of Roman he put his hands on his hips and surveyed the scene before him.

Thomas made his way over to Patton who was still tending to Logan, he sat down next to him on the couch and they smiled at each other, the other two did the same, Virgil bent down next to Logan and lightly tapped his face.

“Lo? Buddy wake up” with another tap he started to stir, slowly coming around the slits of his eyes peered open to find two pairs of eyes in black framed glasses staring back at him, Logan’s eyes grew wide as Patton looked down at him his face full of concern,

“Oh my gosh are you ok, is there anything we can do for you?”

He was starting to get emotional again as Logan started edging away from the spirit as a small squeak escaped his lips, Thomas leaned over him gently grabbing Patton’s shoulder

“Hey Pat, maybe give him some space, he’s probably feeling very overwhelmed,” he said in a fatherly tone.

Seeing Thomas to the other side of him he leapt up from the couch and Virgil could see his hands were trembling he put his own hands up in an attempt to calm Logan, but he knew once his intelligent friend became freaked he would end up going on some kind of tangent about how illogical this was before wearing himself out.

“Oh god, oh god oh god…” he kept repeating himself trying to find the words to communicate what he wanted to say, his voice broke as he started pacing whilst the two spirits looked on.

Patton wearing a worrisome frown whilst Thomas was staring with the same concern though it had a hint of amusement behind it. Roman noticed how Thomas’s hand slowly rose to his mouth to cover a growing smile.

“Dude you need to chill!” Virgil pleaded wincing slightly he knew both Roman and Logan had a temper which was not what any of them needed right now. He didn’t want to scare Patton and Thomas off, not now that they had finally deemed it safe to be seen.

“This-this is just a dream, a highly illogical dream that had to be it-“Logan was breathless from pacing so quickly and it looked like they were all watching a tennis match going on following him left to right repeatedly, Virgil shook his head as he approached him.

“Logan…they’re real” Virgil declared.

“FALSEHOOD!” Logan screeched pointing at the spirits sat on the couch making Patton jump  looking terrified and hurt but Thomas was now stifling giggles.

“you-you are dead, it is scientifically impossible for you to even be here the stastici-“ words were now spilling from him in quick succession, he was getting hysterical looking around manically trying to make sense of what he was witnessing.

Roman stood up from the couch making his way to Logan and grabbing him by the shoulders “Logan!” he called but was ignored as Logan continued.

“- be here the experiments that have been performed –“

“Logan!” Roman yelled again.

“-have been proven correct so that means-“

“God sake, pull yourself together specs!” Roman screamed above Logan’s rant and without thinking he raised his hand, Virgil didn’t get the chance to grab it in time as Roman’s hand crashed across Logan’s face sending his glasses askew.

Patton let out a small yelp and Thomas ceased his giggling staring eyes wide.

Everything was silent for a while save for Logan, Roman and Virgil’s heavy breathing of shock, Roman exhaled as the realization of what he did hit him.

“Logan, I’m so sorr-“but Logan raised his hand stopping him in tracks  as he adjusted his glasses.

“No, Thank you Roman I..” he trailed off and Roman understood what he meant as Logan came back to his composed state strangely it seemed to have stopped him from going into full meltdown mode.

Logan glanced over at Patton and Thomas who stared back, Roman led him back to the couch wiping his face in his hands.

“Dude it’s a lot simpler than…whatever you were trying to say” Thomas piped up as Logan glared at him.

With all four of them sitting on the couch Virgil surveyed them all about to speak but a sudden thud from upstairs echoed throughout the house. They all looked up as Logan scowled at the spirits sitting next to him, he shifted away from them slightly moving closer to Roman.

“Are you doing this?”

Patton looked like he was on the brink of tears again.

“What! No of course not!”

“Then what is it?”  Roman asked suspiciously still glancing up, both ghosts had gone eerily quiet avoiding eye contact now.

“Well? Are you going to tell us what’s going-“Virgil started.

THUD

They all screamed in unison as the desk from the upstairs bedroom came crashing down the stairs.

Silence.

“Nope!”

Roman threw his hands up in the air having reached his limit now, he shot up from the couch running to the front door and Logan followed suite.

“A wise decision”

“Hey Woah Woah wait!” Virgil called after them.

“No! I am done Virgil we’re leaving!” Roman yelled back.

Virgil looked between his friends who were at the front door and the ghosts sitting on the couch, Thomas raised his eyebrows looking like he was wondering what choice Virgil was going to make.

Patton, on the other hand, held his arm out with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Wait! Please!” Virgil was torn he wanted answers and to desperately help these spirits there must have been a reason why they hadn’t been able to move on yet. But there was something clearly dangerous lurking within these walls and his anxiety was screaming for him to get the hell out of there now.

How had these two lived with this thing for so long?

Hearing the car engine started up outside he looked hopelessly between at the specters.

“I-I’m sorry! We-I’ll come back!” he called as multiple thuds were now heard, glancing around at the place once more looking terrified he felt his stomach twisting in knots from guilt as he sprinted out the front door slamming it shut behind him, forgetting the camera Logan had that was sitting on the arm of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! And I got to say I’m not completely happy with it, I spent ages editing and changing the first half because I just felt like it wasn’t right or didn’t fit but I hope it’s okay now! And I’m sorry if Thomas’s character isn’t written well I tried to do a balance of shy and yet mischievous, also yes it is meant to be awkward between Thomas and Patton and we will find out why in later chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (if you want!) :) @ timeywimeygalaxy.
> 
> I usually post chapters on there first! ^^


End file.
